gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Scuba Suit
}}The Scubawear Scuba Suit is functional underwater breathing gear in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Scuba Gear consists of a jacket with a few weight compensators and a single tank mounted on the rear. The air tank features two main hoses: the main hose, which is connected to the wearer's mask and regulated by a two-stage regulation system (a primary one in the air tank and a secondary one on the mask); and a secondary hose, connected to an uninteractive inflator valve. A diving lamp is attached next to the secondary hose, on the same height as the chest area. All the three characters have different colored scuba gear masks to correspond with their signature color. The gear allows the player to dive underwater without coming up for air when their lung capacity expires. Although the gear only comprises a single air tank, the player is able to stay underwater indefinitely when it is equipped. This can be used for searching the depths and looking for objects such as the treasure in shipwrecks and underwater collectibles, such as Submarine Pieces and Peyote Plants. The player's lung capacity will increase while using the scuba gear underwater at the same rate as if the player was holding their breath without the gear. Note that the Scuba Suit is only effective to the same depth as the submersible (just under 500 feet) and will not prevent crush injury and death from deep water pressure if the wearer is too far down. Clothing Although there is a dedicated scuba suit, it is not given along with the scuba gear, meaning the player must wear it manually. Alternatively, the Scuba Gear will be worn over top of whatever clothing the protagonist is currently wearing. *The first one is a full neoprene ProLaps wetsuit known as the Scuba Land outfit, available in the player's wardrobe at the end of the game's storyline. This can sometimes be seen with or without the hood and flippers. This outfit when combined with the gear gives the full scuba diving suit. This outfit was added to GTA Online with the release of The Doomsday Heist with 22 different color combinations, mostly affecting the wetsuit but some changing hose colors. *The second one is an alternate combination of the wetsuit with the "Spec Ops" vest and poaches set, with a different mask that resembles a Gas Mask. This particular combination is used by Michael De Santa and the FIB agents Steve Haines and Dave Norton with the scuba gear set in the mission Monkey Business. Image Gallery In-game Scuba Suit GTAVpc Michael worn over a suit.png|Michael wearing a scuba suit over his normal clothing. (Rear view) Scuba Suit GTAVpc Franklin DirectorMode.png|The Prolaps wetsuit, also known as the Scuba Land outfit, including flippers and hood. (Rear view) Scuba Suit GTAVpc Michael DirectorMode FullGear Front.png|Full set of wetsuit and scuba gear. (Rear view) Scuba Suit GTAVpc Michael DirectorMode NoGear Front.png|Wetsuit with "Spec Ops" vest and mask. (Rear view) Scuba Suit GTAVpc Type1 discarded on land.png|Discarded gear next to a beached Dinghy. ScubaSuit-GTAO-Purchase.png|An online player purchasing a scuba outfit. Screenshots Scuba-dive-gi.jpg|Trevor in dive gear. Scuba&Submarine-GTAV.jpg|Scuba Diving near a Submarine. ScubaDivingSea-GTAV.jpg|Scuba diving. Screenshot-Scuba3-GTAV.jpg|Scuba Diving in Grand Theft Auto V. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Merryweather Heist (Freight approach only) *Monkey Business Grand Theft Auto Online * The Bogdan Problem Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Scuba Gear is only obtainable when exiting from a Dinghy, a Submersible or, in the enhanced version, a Kraken. Note that by touching the ground, the character will immediately discard the equipment. *The Wetsuit is available in all protagonists wardrobes after the storyline is completed, although the scuba gear set is not furnished and therefore must still be acquired from the vehicles listed above. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Available for purchase in the Outfits menu at any clothing shop or Ammu-Nation for between $155,500 and $163,000 depending on color choice. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *If a player is wearing Scuba Suit and drives any vehicle in deep water, the player will survive as long as the car doesn't sink too far down. *Switching away from characters while wearing a scuba suit and returning to the character later can result in the scuba gear being worn while on land wherever they have re-spawned. Navigation }}de:Taucheranzug Category:Clothing Category:Clothing in GTA V Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Items in GTA V